Out For Blood
by Maverick500
Summary: This take place 6 months after the second season finale of Dallas. Bobby's nephew Texas Ranger Riley Ewing helps the family fight the Knights Templar Cartel. please R&R Ch. 11 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Dallas, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Riley Ewing is mine.

** Chapter 1:**

It had been 6 months since they had seen Cliff Barnes put in a jail cell in Nuevo Laredo. Christopher asked, "How do you think Riley will react when he finds out we framed Cliff Barnes?"

Bobby replied, "He knows all about it. Who do you think helped JR come up with his master plan."

Both Christopher, and John Ross were stunned. John Ross said, "I always thought Riley was a boy scout."

Bobby chuckled as he said, "Nope JR taught him every dirty trick in the book."

Christopher asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Bobby was lost in thought for several minutes, then he finally said, "He's always tried to help the family. While I don't necessary condone it, I can wholeheartedly understand why he does what he does. Remember if it wasn't for him Anne would be in prison for attempted murder."

Both boys remembered how Riley had threatened to cripple Harris Ryland for life by shooting him in the knee caps, and elbows unless he recanted his statement against Anne. Christopher also remembered how he had threatened to kill Elena, and her mother if she didn't tell him where her been brother Drew was hiding at and much to his surprise niether woman broke. John Ross thought about when his mother was being threatened by Harris Ryland for bribing the ME in order to save him. Then Ryland was severely beaten, and the next day Sue Ellen was cleared, and Anne got to see her daughter. They were all snapped out their reveries, when Anne came walking into the room. She asked, "Where's Riley?"

Christopher asked as a bruised, and bloodied Pamela walked in behind her, "Why….Oh my god what the hell happened?"

Pamela replied as John Ross rushed to her side, "I was getting into my car at The Galleria, when two men snuck behind me. One grabbed me, while the other started hitting me. Eventually the threw me down on the ground, and stole my purse. I managed to get into my car, and drove straight here."

John Ross asked, "Why didn't they take your car too?"

Pamela replied as she began to cry, "I don't know. I just want Riley."

John Ross just stared at his ex-wife for several minutes, then he said, "I know where he his come on I'll take you."

She nodded her thanks as he led her tohis black Corvette Z06. They climbed in, and sped away. 30 minutes later they pulled up in font of Ewing Karate, Riley's karate dojo. He taught Karate here when he wasn't on duty as a Texas Ranger. They walked in, and stared in awe as they watched Riley perform several katas. John Ross yelled, "Yo Jackie Chan a word."

Riley grinned as he saw them, but then when he saw the condition of Pamela's face, and the fact that she had been crying, the grin disappeared and a hard granite like set his jaw, and deadly gleam in his piercing liquid hazel eyes replaced it. He stripped off the sparring gloves he was wearing, and walked over, and crouched by the edge of the ring. John Ross, and Pamela walked up. He reached, and gently cupped her face as he examined her injuries. He asked in his deep gravelly voice, "What happened ta yuh darlin?"

She told him what had happened. When she was done he stroked her cheek, and said, "Go on back with John Ross, I'll find the pieces o shit that did this, an make em pay."

She said, "No I want to go with you."

He said gently, "It's too dangerous darlin. I don't want yuh getting hurt."

She glared stubbornly at him as she said in a quiet voice, "I want to see them pay."

Riley relented as he said, "Alright. Let me get showered, and changed."

As he walked off it never ceased to amaze John Ross that the only people that could change Riley's mind were his deceased father, his mother, Bobby, Anne, and of course Pamela. He also thought that the way Riley could go from terrifying., and intimidating to caring, and loving was amazing.

Riley stepped out the shower, and began to get dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6'4" tall, and weighing 255#. He had very tanned skin due all of his time outdoors, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had long shoulder length raven black hair that he kept in a low ponytail, piercing liquid hazel eyes, and a short black beard. He wore dark blue Wrangler Cowboy Cut jeans, Lucchese Black Cherry Lone Star Calf Leather Cowboy Boots, a khaki long sleeve pearl snap shirt, a dark brown buckskin jacket, and a Granite Gray felt Stetson. He also had a silver Montana silversmith watch on his left wrist, a stainless steel .357 Simth & Wesson Model 686 in a dark brown Galco ROYAL DELUXE BELT HOLSTER on his right hip, he had his badge clipped above the left breast pocket of his shirt. He also had a S&W Swat Knife Smooth Drop Point Blade Knife tactical folder in his right hip pocket, his IPHONE on his left hip, and a stainless steel .357 snub nosed Smith & Wesson Model 686 in a dark brown Galco ankle holster strapped to his left ankle. He walked back out front, and drawled as he led Pamela to his brown 2014 Ram 1500 LONE STAR CREW CAB 4X4. They climbed in, and sped away, "Let git a move on darlin

**Hope y'all like this. It's an idea I've had in my head for several months**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

25 minutes later they pulled up to The Galleria. As they walked toward the security office Pamela asked, "Do you think they'll help us?"

Riley drawled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Yea darlin they will. I know the security Chief here."

She snuggled up next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist as she stood on tiptoes, and kissed his cheek as she said, "Thank you Riley."

He shot her a sexy half smile as he drawled, "Not a problem darlin."

But then his eyes turned hard as he growled, "When I find the cowardly bastards that did this ta yuh, they'll have the problems."

She just nodded as they continued walking.

Down in Nuevo Laredo Elena Ramos walked into the dimly lit room and stared at the man for several minutes, then she stated, "The two men you sent after Pamela Barnes-Ewing were successful Joaquin."

Joaquin Treviño smiled thinly as he said, "Of course they were successful. I assume she ran straight to her ex-husband John Ross."

Elena was taken aback. She asked, "Since when did her, and John Ross get a divorce?"

Joaquin replied as his brothers Alejandro, Carlos, Jose, Juan Jorge, Manuel, Miguel, and finally his youngest brothers Ricardo, Rafael, Ramon, and Hector walked into the huge office, "They got divorced 4 months ago after she caught him doing Anne Ewing's daughter Emma."

Elena asked curiously, "Who did the skanky little slut go running to after that?"

Ramon spoke up, "She is currently dating Riley Ewing."

Elena sneered, "The little whore is making the rounds I see."

Joaquin asked, "Why do you not like this woman?"

Elena replied, "Because she uses men. Especially men of the Ewing Family."

Joaquin said, "Tell me what you know about Riley Ewing."

**Will Elena tell him what he wants to know**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Elena said, "Well he was born on June 6 1965. He joined the Marine Corps in 1982 and Force Recon in 1983. He became a Scout/Sniper in the same year. He stayed in the Marines until 89. At which time he joined The Texas DPS. He became a Texas Ranger in 93. He has a very impressive arrest record, and is very protective of his family, and friends."

Ricardo asked, "What are his fighting styles?"

Elena replied after a few minutes, I think he knows MCMAPS, Krav Maga, Shotokan, Judo, Jujutsu, Tang Soo Do, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai, Combat Jiu Jitsu karate, and Taekwondo. He is also an excellent shot with both a rifle, and a pistol. He is also an expert a throwing a knife, axe, or tomahawk. He can also track with the best of them, and is one of the best interrogators I've ever seen. You know the Rangers are taught how to conduct interrogations by the Secret Service."

Joaquin nodded as Ramon said, "Me, and Hector could kill him."

Juan laughed as Rafael said, "You two would be killed in an instant."

Hector thundered, We can kill this Cabron, and we will prove it."

Joaquin knowing that his brothers were serious; sighed as he said, "Alright, you have my blessing. I ask only one thing."

Ramon asked, "What is that brother?"

Joaquin replied, "Take the Diamantes with you?"

Both Hector, and Ramon nodded as they left."

When Riley, and Pamela stepped into the security office they were greeted by a tall powerfully built Black man with short hair, and a goatee. Riley said, Pamela Barnes meet Zach Lawson, former Texas Ranger, an my old partner."

Zach grinned as he shook her hand, and said, "So you're the mystery girl he was talking about all last year."

She blushed slightly. While she had been dating John Ross, she had fallen completely in love with Riley, and after her, and John Ross divorced, her, and Riley had begun to date. She said, "Don't believe anything he said."

Zach grinned as he said, "Well he was definitely telling the truth when he said you were the most beautiful woman in the world."

Pamela thought she was going to cry. Sure she knew that Riley liked her, but she never even knew back then he felt like that. She was at a complete loss for words as she just stared at Riley. Riley said, "Zach we need ta see all o the security footage fer earlier today."

Zach said, "Sure no problem."

As they were watching the footage Zach asked, "So what is this about?"

Riley replied as he kept his eyes glued to the screen, "She was mugged earlier today in the parking lot, and I wanna know who done it."

Zach nodded knowingly. He knew the men that had attacked Pamela would not be

conscious after Riley found them. He didn't condone the way Riley operated, but he understood why he did it. It seemed the Ewing's had an unending list of enemies that stretched from Austin to below the border. After several minutes Pamela said, "There they are."

Zach immediately paused the playback. Riley asked, "Can you enhance their faces?"

Zach nodded as he punched a few buttons, and the screen was filled the he hard faces of two Hispanic men. Without even waiting for Riley to say anything he ran the images through facial rec. 5 minutes later both men's bios were displayed in split screen format. Both men were members of the Knights Templar Cartel. Their names were Franco and Antonio guerrero. They were born in 1978 in Chihuahua Mexico. They were highly trained Zetas until 07 when they joined the Knights Templar Cartel in Nuevo Laredo. They have multiple arrests or human trafficking, child slavery, sex slavery prostitution, child prostitution, rape, rape of minor child, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit rape, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, kidnapping, extortion, Sexual abuse of a minor."

Riley was both sickened and enraged as Pamela asked, "Why weren't they thrown in jail, executed, or at the very least deported?"

Zach shook his head sadly as he said, "Nobody wants to take on the cartels."

Riley asked as he lit a cigarette, "Yuh got an address?"

Zach replied, "1345 7th Street. It's in Debellum."

Riley thanked him. Then he asked, "Can yuh call Christopher, or John Ross ta take er home please?"

Zach nodded as Pamela said, "I want to go with you."

Riley growled in a low voice, "I don't even think so. It'll be very dangerous."

Pamela countered, "That's why you shouldn't go alone."

Riley tried to suppress his smirk but failed miserably. She was one of the only people that stand toe to toe with him in an argument. He asked in a gentler tone, "Please just tis once don't argue with me, and do what I ask?"

She relented, "Alright be careful. You get shot, I'll kill you."

He kissed her deeply, then tipped his hat as he said, "Alright darlin. Then he walked out to his truck, jumped in, and sped away.

**Hope y'all enjoy this. Thought I'd give a little background on Riley**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

45 minutes later Riley walked up to an old dilapidated one story house, and drew his Model 686 as he kicked the door in. He button hooked inside, and yelled, "Texas Ranger. Freeze."

Franco and Antonio guerrero looked up in surprise. Franco asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Riley replied, "Your worst nightmare."

Antonio asked in a surly voice, "What the hell d'ya want cop?"

Riley growled, "Yuh know the woman you, an yer worthless piece o shit brother mugged earlier today. Well she happens ta mean a great deal ta me."

Franco asked belligerently, "Why the hell should we care?"

Riley's lips twisted into a cold smirk and he holstered his Model 686 as he growled in a low menacing voice, "I was hopin yuh would say that."

Franco asked as he and Antonia leapt their feet, "What the hell's that sposed to mean?"

Riley snarked, "You really are dumb asses aren't yuh."

Both men had enraged expressions on their faces as they attacked Riley. He blocked a right hook from Antonio, and hit him in his bulging midsection with a roundhouse kick, and was about to hit him in the face when he was grabbed from behind by Franco. Antonio sneered as he straightened up, "Now it's my turn cop."

Riley smirked as he taunted, "Think so huh fat ass."

Antonio cursed as he balled up his fist, and drew his arm back. But when he went to swing Riley jerked his legs up, and wrapped them around Antonio's neck, and threw him into the TV. Then he put his feet back on the ground, and elbowed Franco in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip. Riley grabbed his arm, and slung him to the ground with a judo hip throw. Then he hit him on the nape of the neck with an axe kick, knocking him out cold. Then he turned his attention back to Antonio. Antonio growled, "You're gonna pay for this cop."

Riley taunted, "Is that all yuh can do; stand an talk shit fat boy."

Antonio roared as he charged at Riley. Riley caught him, and slung him into a wall, he bounced off of the wall, and Riley hit with a spinning back fist, and followed it up it with a spinning crescent kick, knocking him unconscious. Riley pulled out his cell, and called DPD, and asked them to send a patrol car. 5 minutes later the uniforms were both brothers out in handcuffs. Riley said as the uniforms climbed into their car, "Thanks guys."

They both nodded as they got into their car and drove away. Riley lit a cigarette as he hopped in his truck, and drove back to South fork. When he got there he was by Pamela. She asked him as soon he stepped out of his truck, "Well?"

He grinned at her as he said, "They're both in jail."

She wrapped her arms around him as he scooped her up into his arms. He bent down, and kissed her passionately, then said, "Let's go to bed yea."

She nodded as he carried her inside, up the stairs, and into their room. He gently tossed her on the bed as he closed the door with his foot. She purred in a silky seductive voice, "Come join me."

Riley shot her a sexy smirk as he stripped off his clothes. He lightly hopped on the bed, and gathered her in is strong arms, and held her close as he whispered into her ear, "I love yuh with all my heart darlin."

Pamela looked into his liquid hazel eyes as she said, "I know that and I love you too."

He kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he said in a low voice, "Darlin I know we ain't been datin that long, only bout 6 months, but will yuh marry this ol cowboy, an make im the happiest man in the durned world."

She was rendered speechless for several minutes, then she exclaimed as tears started streaming down her face, "Yes, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you."

Riley placed a very passionate kiss upon her full pouty lips. When they broke apart, she asked lightly, "Where's my ring cowboy?"

He smirked as he hopped out of bed, and went over to the dresser. He opened a drawer, and grabbed a black velvet ring box, and brought it over to her. She tentatively took the box, and opened it. Inside was a platinum ring with an Emerald cut deep green Emerald surrounded by white diamonds, and Sapphires. He asked as he slipped it on her finger, "Yuh like it darlin?"

She replied, "I love it. Thank you."

He cupped her face in his strong calloused hand, and softly said, "No thank you darlin."

They kissed passionately. As they kissed he gently lowered down on the bed, and they made love. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

**What do y'all think**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

The next day while Riley was tucking in his jade green long sleeve pearl snap shirt Pamela called from the bathroom, "Are you off today?"

He replied as she came walking out, "Yep sure am."

She replied, "I wa wondering if you'd come to Ewing Global with me?"

Riley grabbed his holstered Model 686, and slid it on his belt. He replied as he buckled the decorative sterling silver buckle, "Sure darlin."

Pamela asked as he strapped his holstered snub nosed .357 to his left ankle, "Why are you going armed?"

He replied, "Cause yuh never know what night happen."

She grinned as she said, "Always the protector huh."

He smirked as he hooked an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He nipped at her neck as growled in a husky voice, "Yuh know it darlin."

She held his face in her hands as she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way cowboy. Now we better get downstairs."

He released her with audible groan. He snagged his cowboy hat as he followed her out of the room, and down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen they saw Elena standing there talking with Christopher. He drawled, "Hello Elena. Nice ta see yuh gain. Yuh been hangin out with yer brother?"

Elena turned her gaze upon Riley as she replied, "Look I'm sorry for what I did. I was only trying to protect my brother, but I know now that what I did was wrong."

Then she walked up, and took both of Pamela's hands as she said, "And I owe you especially an apology for what Drew to you."

Pamela said, "It's alright, I know you were only protecting your brother."

Elena was about to say something, when she caught sight of Pamela's engagement ring. She gasped as Anne, Sue Ellen, and Emma gathered around, "That's beautiful."

Sue Ellen asked as John Ross, and Bobby walked up, "When did Riley give you that?"

Pamela replied, "Last night. I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship."

Sue Ellen replied as she cast an annoyed glance at John Ross, "Not at all. John Ross's loss was Riley's gain."

Riley turned to John Ross as he said, "Sorry brother. I guess I shoulda talked ta you first, but quite frankly I don't give a rat's ass what yuh think bout this you cheated on er, an lost er."

John Ross smirked as he held out his hand, and said, "You're right. I have no problem with this."

Riley shook his hand as he drawled, "Good. Now that we got that settled, let's get the hell outta here."

55 minutes later they were standing in the conference room. When a man waked in. He said in a rich heavily accented voice, "I am Nicolás Treviño and will be acting as Cliff Barnes proxy. And I say we will not be selling the Consumer Division. Mr. Barnes has made it quite clear that he would rather see his company destroyed than in the hands of the Ewings."

Riley bellowed, "I don't think so there slick."

Bobby said, "Cliff still owns a third of this company so he can exorcise his rights."

Then his voice took on an icy tone as he continued, "But Mr. Treviño I want you to understand that we still own the majority of this company."

Treviño nodded as he said, "I know Mr. Ewing."

Riley growled as he lit a cigarette, "Just keep that in mind slick."

Treviño asked, "Can you please put that out. It offends me."

Riley shot him a condescending smirk as he got in his face and exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke. Then he drawled, "Does that offend yuh too slick?"

Treviño made a disgusted face as he asked in a haughty voice, "Just who are you senor?"

Riley replied, "Name's Riley Ewing Texas Ranger."


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

Treviño said in very cool voice, "We will be talking later."

As he walked away Riley called after him, Lookin forward ta it cupcake."

Everyone in the room was smirking as Bobby said, "Son you do have a way with people."

Riley chuckled as he crushed out his cigarette, and said, "Guess it's my winnin personality Uncle Bobby."

While they were talking they never noticed Elena slip away. She found Treviño in a private conference room. She sat down on the couch. She said, "I'm glad you came Joaquin."

He cupped her face in his right hand as he said softly, My name has been Nicolás for the past twenty years."

She smiled sweetly at him as she said, "I know that, but you will always be Joaquin to me."

Treviño gave her a soft smile as he said, "I know my sweet Elena."

Then his voice hardened as he said, "The Ewings will pay for what they did to your family. Our family."

Elena nodded as she agreed.

Back in the conference room Bobby wondered aloud, "Who is this Nicolás Treviño?"

Riley replied as he lit a fresh cigarette, "I'll have im checked out."

Sue Ellen said, "We also need to know he knows Barnes."

Pamela said, "I've never heard of him. My father never mentioned a Nicolás Treviño before."

Elena walked back into the room, and took a seat as Riley exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, and drawled, Where yuh been Elena?"

She glared at him as she replied stiffly, "What business is that of your's?"

He growled as he got within inches of her face, "Listen ta me lil girl. I should throw yer hot lil ass in the joint, but thanks ta Christopher, an Uncle Bobby yer free. Now when I ask yuh a question I expect an answer. Now I'll ask again. Where were yuh?"

Elena replied in a tight voice, "That's none of your business."

Riley was about to arrest her, when Christopher intervened, "Elena please just tell us where you were?"

Elena yelled as she threw up her hands in frustration, "Alright fine. If you all really want to know that bad I'll tell you. I was in the bathroom."

Riley looked as if he wanted to ask more; so Elena snarked, "Do you want a full accounting of my activities while I was in there? That's just sick, maybe Pamela should worry about you."

Riley saw red. He was itching to hit, or shoot her, but he had never attacked an unarmed woman, and he wasn't about to start now. He growled in a voice barely above a whisper, "I suggest yuh get outta my sight lil girl."

Elena knew she had messed up. She knew that tone very well. She had heard him use it on the Venezuelans right before he killed them. She tried to say she was sorry, but Riley growled, "I said, "Git."

She just sighed as she turned around, and walked from the room. Christopher caught his eye, and was about to say something, when Riley growled, "I don't wanna hear it Christopher."

Christopher nodded as John Ross asked, "What are we going to do about Nicolás Treviño?"


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7:**

Pamela said, "we could try to buy him off, and if that doesn't work we could find some leverage on him, and blackmail him."

Riley shot her a half smile as he drawled playfully, "Uh darlin yuh do know I'm a cop, and blackmail is illegal."

John Ross sneered, "Does that bother your delicate sensibilities cousin?"

Riley shot him a death glare as he snarled, "I was kiddin dumb ass. I have no problem with blackmailin im. If it don't work we try it my way."

John Ross asked in a sarcastic voice, "What's your way arrest him?:

Riley ground out through clenched teeth, "No we hurt im, if necessary we make him disappear."

Everyone with the exception of Pamela, Sue Ellen, and John Ross was stunned. Christopher asked, "You can't be serious?"

Riley stated in a voice hard as steel, "As a heart attack Christopher."

Then his voice hardened even more, "We're not goin ta let that lil ass wipe get away with this. An as fer Cliff Barnes; It's bout time I take a trp ta Mexico, an have a come ta Jesus meetin with that low life yella-bellied piece o shit."

Then he looked over at Pamela as he said in a softer voice, "I won't hurt im darlin. I'll just threaten im somethin fierce."

She stated in a bitter voice, "Hurt him all you like. I want him to pay for killing my babies, and JR."

He nodded as she left the room. Both Anne, and Sue Ellen hurried after her. Once they were gone Christopher asked, "You think this guy knows about us framing Cliff?"

Bobby said, "I don't think so, but just to be on the safe side let's have him followed."

Riley said, "I'll have it done."

Jon Ross asked, By who? One of your Ranger friends?"

Riley growled, "Yuh gotta better idea Einstein?"

John Ross replied, As a matter of fact I do. I'll have Bum follow him."

Riley nodded as he said, "I like that plan."

John Ross sneered, "I'm so glad you approve."

Riley growled, "What the hell's yer problem kid?"

Riley knew John Ross hated it when he called him kid. John Ross sneered, "You are."

Riley asked, "What the hell's that sposed ta mean Jr."

John Ross felt rage course through him as he struggled to keep his temper in check. He said in a tight voice, "I don't like the fact that you are engaged to Pamela. I tolerated it when you started sleeping with her. Gee now that I think about it I wonder if you two weren't screwing each other while we were married?"

Riley's liquid hazel eyes blazed with an angy fire as he growled in a very low voice, "First of all yuh cheated on er with that drug addled skanky slut, second yuh never treated her right, and third if yuh ever accuse me of messin with a married woman again, impunin my honor I'll empty my .357 inta yer ass."

John Ross glared at Riley as he warned, "Don't talk about Emma like that. She a lot better than that back stabbing opportunistic conniving little slut like-"

He never got finish due to the fact that Riley flattened him with a right hook along his jaw. He hissed, "Yuh ever talk bout Pamela like gain, they'll never find the body."

Then he casually walked out of the room. John Ross said as he climbed to his feet, and rubbed his rapidly swelling jaw, "I never even saw him swing."

Christopher said, "I didn't either, but you were being an asshole like usual."

John rubbed his jaw as he said, "I shouldn't have said that bit about him messing with Pamela when we were married. I know Riley wouldn't do that. I think he damn near broke my jaw."


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8:**

Bobby grinned as he said, "I think that's what he was trying to do."

John glowered as he rubbed his swollen jaw. Christopher chuckled as he said, "You were asking for it John Ross."

John Ross gave him a withering glare as he growled, "I already said what my problem was."

Bobby gently prodded, "No there's something else going on."

John Ross sat down in one of the padded leather chairs as he said, "I'm fine."

And with he stood up, and left the room. Riley was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, and lustfully sraring at Pamela's Voluptuous backside, when Christopher walked up. He smiled to himself as he watched Riley. After several minutes Riley asked in a low voice, "What d'yuh want Christopher?"

Christopher was shocked. He didn't think Riley even knew he was there. He sputtered, "I want to go with you to Mexico."

Riley shoved off of the wall and faced Christopher as said, "I don't rightly think so."

Christopher asked, "Why the hell not?"

Riley replied as he crushed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, "Cause yuh won't be able ta defend yerself."

Christopher asked, "Are you planning on getting attacked?"

Riley just smirked as he drawled, "Yuh never know."

Christopher nodded; then after several minutes Christopher said, "Alright. Then I need you to help me with my shooting, and fighting."

Riley arched a scarred brow as he asked, "Yuh sure?"

At Christopher's nod Riley said, "Meet me at Ewing Karate in 2 hours."

Christopher thanked him as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9:**

Two hours later Christopher walked through the doors of Ewing Kaate/ He saw Riley, and Riley's assistant Nate Dubois sparring in the ring. He yelled, "Hey."

Riley yelled back as he swept Nate's feet out from under him, "Go get changed. Yuh left some clothes in the locker room."

Christopher did as he was told. He returned 15 minutes later; just in time to see Riley make Nate tap out via an Americana. Riley backward into a kneeling position as he said, "Alright kid get in here."

Christopher hopped into the ring as Riley said, "Alright, I'm goin ta show yuh a few katas, as well as a few different striking moves."

Christopher nodded as Riley showed him a fighting stance, then he began the lessons. After 3 hours Riley explained, "Now Nate is goin ta put on some padded gloves, and you are goin ta show me what yuh learned."

Again Christopher nodded. He began punching the gloves as Riley called out different moves, and move combinations. After another two hours Riley told a thoroughly exhausted and sweat soaked Christopher, "Go hit the showers, and change. When I'm done we'll go pick up Pamela, and go get us some chow,"

Christopher said in a weary voice, "I'm kist gonna go home, and crash. I'm wore out."

Riley smirked as he said, "Yuh done good kid. What make this a regular thing yea?'

Again all Christopher could do was nod. Riley grinned as he said, "He's a damned good student. He listens very well, and soaks this here stuff up like a sponge."

Nate replied, "He sure does."

Riley thanked him for his help as he went to shower and change.

An hour later he, and Pamela were sitting in the corner booth of their favorite steak house. Pamela asked as she took a sip of her red wine, "What are you expecting to find in Mexico?"

Riley replied as he took a pull from his beer, "Well I'm gonna check in on yer daddy, and tell im the good news, then I'm gonna find out all I can on Senor Treviño."

The waitress delivered their food, and checked on them. She left after a short time. Pamela asked as she cut into her steak, "Are you taking backup?"

Riley replied as he popped a piece iof his rare steak into his mouth, "Christopher wants to. I taught him some moves today; even though he soaked it all up, I think I'll go alone."

Pamela protested as he ate another piece of steak, "I don't want you to go alone. Don't you have any friends you can call?"

Riley chewed thoughtfully for several minutes, then he replied, "I could call Donnie Velasquez of the DEA."

Pamela asked, "Will he help you?"

Riley replied as he dunked a fry in ketchup, and popped it into his mouth, "I think so."

Pamela nodded as she asked, "Have you heard what John Ross is up to?"

Riley replied as he ate anoth French fry, "Nope; what is that slippery two faced cousin o mine up ta this time?"

Pamela answered, "He trying to frack Southfork."

Riley hissed, "That scum suckin, double dealin, yella bellied piece o shit. I'll kill im."

Pamela said, "I can't believe he wants t drill on Southfork."

Riley replied as he ordered another beer, and poured her another glass of wine, "I can. He always wanted to get the oil. Just like JR."

Pamela asked as she took a small sip of her wine, "How are you going to stop him?"

Riley as he signaled for the check, "I have no earthly idea."

Pamela was deep in thought as Riley paid the check. Once they were headed home she said, ""You could follow him and then blackmail him. Or you could threaten to hurt him."

Riley thought about both possibilities for several minutes. Then he declared, " I'll follow him, and see what he does. I have a sneakin suspicion he's up ta somethin."

Pamela asked, "Then you're putting off your trip to Mexico?"

**What should Riley do? Go to Mexico, or tail John Ross?**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10:**

Riley was quiet for several minutes, then he said, "I'm not gonna go ta Mexico. I'm goin ta tail John Ross."

Pamela asked, "Then who's going to go with Christopher?"

Riley drawled as he lit a cigarette, "I reckon he's a goin by hisself. As long as he stays outta the bad parts he oughta be fine. Tell me bout what John Ross has been up ta."

Pamela recounted everything she knew. When she was done Riley cursed as he slammed a palm into the steering wheel, and bellowed, "DAMMIT. That slippery no account stupid son of a bitch."

Pamela asked, "Are you going to tail him or are you going to have Bum do it?"

Riley replied, "Neither darlin I'll have a friend o mine named JW do it. He owns a bar in the Metroplex called the Lone Star Bar & Grill."

Pamela asked, "Who is he?"

Riley replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "He was the guy that got me ta become a cop after I left the Corps. He was also my partner from 93 till he became troop commander in 99. He retired in 03."

She asked, "When did Zach become your partner?"

Riley replied, "Bout 6 months after Jw was promoted. He was a brand new Ranger. He had very good instincts an was purty good at olice work, but 09 He decided ta retire an go ta work where he's at now."

Pamela shot him a coy flirtatious smile as she asked in a low husky voice, "You wanna go get a drink?"

Riley shot a half grin as he replied, "Well I reckon it's high time I took yuh dancin."

A huge smile spread across her face as she cooed, "Ooh I haven't been dancing in quite sometime."

Riley wrapped an arm around, and pulled her to him as he growled in her ear, "Well then darlin tonight yer goin ta be treated like the queen yuh are."

Pamela kissed him on the cheek, then she laid her head on his shoulder as she murmured, "I love you so much."

Riley drawled as he squeezed her a little tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair, "I love you too darlin."

**Hope y'all like this. Who could you see playing JW if this were an episode of Dallas. I think Clint Eastwood, or Tom Selleck. Also who do you see playing Riley? I think maybe George Strait, Tim McGraw or Randy Travis**


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11:**

When they got to Lone Star Bar and Grill Riley took her hand, and led her into the bar. He walked up to the bar and drawled, "Howdy JW."

Former Texas Ranger Major turned bar owner JW Harper grinned as he replied, "How yuh doin Riley. Oh who's this?"

Riley replied, "JW Harper I'd like yuh ta meet Pamela Barnes. My fiancé."

JW's eyes widened as he exclaimed Barnes as in Cliff barnes relative?"

Pamela said, "I'm his daughter but I want nothing to do with him. He killed my unborn babies, and then he killed JR."

JW said, "I read he killed JR. I'm glad as hell he's in a Mexican prison."

Then he sobered up, and said, "I'm real sorry bout yer unborn babies."

Riley lit a cigarette as he said, "Gimme a beer."

JW grinned as he handed Riley a Budweiser and said, "Still well mannered I see. Would yuh like anything lil lady?"

Pamela replied, "Thank you. I'll have a margarita with Cuervo Gold please?"

JW said as he began to make it, "Comin right up."

Pamela thanked him again as Pamela stared longingly at the dance floor. Riley realizing what she wanted set down his beer, stubbed out his cigarette and shed his jacket. Then he took her hand and wordlessly led her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as _**I Cross My Heart** _by _**George Strait** _started playing in the jukebox. Slowly they began to dance as he softly sang to her in a low husky voice, "

_**Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start. **_  
_**I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart. **_  
_**From here on after let's stay the way we are right now, **_  
_**And share all the love and laughter **_  
_**That a lifetime will allow. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_  
_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. **_

_**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete, **_  
_**And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet. **_  
_**As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see, **_  
_**So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_  
_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. **_

_**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm, **_  
_**You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm. **_  
_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine, **_  
_**A love as true as mine. **_

"

When the song ender Riley kissed her very passionately. Then they walked back up to the bar. Riley took a drink of his beer and proceeded to tell JW what was going on and ask him to tail John Ross."

JW stroked his thick black handlebar moustache for several minutes, then he said, "Alright I'll do it."

Riley thanked him as he, and Pamela finished their drinks. Riley threw some money on the bar as he said, "We best be gittin."

JW nodded, then said as his dark blues frosted over, "I'll keep an eye on that no account cousin o yers."

Riley thanked him as they left. When they got back to South Fork Riley saw both Anne, and Bobby sitting in the study. He whispered, "Go on upstairs, I'll be up in a bit."

She nodded as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then retreated upstairs. Once she was gone he stepped into the study and asked, "Wht's wrong?"

Bobby said, "Harris Ryland was just released from jail."

Riley exploded, "DAMMIT. How in the almighty hell did that shitbird get outta the joint?"

Anne replied, "Derek said it was the Cartel he was working for. It looks like they either intimidated a judge, or bought him off."

Riley was beside himself with rage. He growled, "What's the plan?"

Anne replied, We were going to speak with him."

Riley snarled, "I'm goin to."

Bobby nodded as Riley quickly ran upstairs and told Pamela he had to go out."

She just gave him a kiss as she said, "Wake me up when you get back."

Then she rolled over and went to sleep."

A slow grin spread across Riley's face as he descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom his face became a hard granite-like mask. He said, "Let's git er done."

Both Bobby and Anne nodded as they sped away from South Fork.


End file.
